The Edward and Eric Movie
is a 2003 animated road film that is based on the popular animated television series, Edward and Eric. It is rated PG for mild language, crude humor, violence and thematic elements throughout. It was released theatrically in the United States on June 27, 2003. The film was a critical and commercial success, grossing $375 million worldwide, and received generally positive reviews from critics. There were several tie-in promotions to advertise the film's release, including promotions from 7-Eleven and McDonald's. The film was directed by Gary Sauls and produced by Edward Felker. The production companies for it are Chatterbox Productions and Warner Bros. Animation. It should be noted that this film was originally intended to be the series finale of the show, but due to the success of the movie, and the series overall, the show was renewed for a fifth season. Further episodes that were produced were officially stated to take place before the movie, thereby making this film the "true" series finale. The movie uses both Associated Production Music tracks, and original background music. Original background tracks for the film were composed by Shawn Lee, who also composed the soundtrack for the 2006 video game, Bully. Synopsis When Edward, Eric and their friends hear about a statue that is supposed to represent Lakeside, they decide to buy fireworks in order to use them at the unveiling of said statue. But when everything goes awry and the monument gets demolished, they receive a rude awakening from Principal Walker. The aforementioned disaster forces the brothers to flee Lakeside City. They eventually try to seek a new life elsewhere in the country, all while being pursued by a cold hitman who has been ordered to murder them. Plot The film opens up with Andrew Rannells and Jacob the Dog heading to the AMC Empire 25 theater in New York City to watch The Edward and Eric Movie, but Andrew is beaten up by security for trying to bring a pet in. Ironically enough, Jacob is eventually allowed into the theater, and he sits down to watch the movie. In the movie, The Narrator introduces us to Lakeside City. Edward leads the way with a song ("Good Morning, Lakeside"). The song itself depicts Edward's eager personality, and we also get a glimpse of Principal Walker adding the final touches to his scheme. The citizens declare that today will indeed be a great day. The Lucky 6 decides they should celebrate their anniversary somehow. However, with it being the last day of school, it seems they may have to postpone the celebration to the evening. At school, there are no classes going on, so the gang begins to hang out in the gym. In the gym, students are signing yearbooks and passing out flyers. The brochures describe how a statue that will represent Lakeside will be unveiled that night. Edward suggests they should make the unveiling extra special by launching fireworks. After what seems like quite a long time, the dismissal bell rings, and everybody quickly exits the school building. The Lucky 6 heads to the firework store, and Eric foolishly buys remote controlled ones since they were three cents cheaper. That night, the gang prepares to launch the fireworks. Everybody in Lakeside arrives to view the statue unveiling ceremony. When the statue is revealed to be of nobody but Principal Walker, Eric drops the remote out of astonishment, and it ends up breaking. The fireworks launch, but they fly straight into the Walker statue, smashing it to smithereens. The crowd then turns their attention to Walker. Walker successfully tricks the town into trying to KILL the gang for vandalism, and the crowd pursues them. Unfortunately, Edward and Eric are the only ones who are able to outrun the angry mob, since the rest of The Lucky 6 ends up getting captured. Meanwhile, the brothers split up to buy time. Eric hides in a dumpster, but he gets chased out by Chip. Edward hides in a fountain, and he gets caught by a scuba diver. Eric jumps off of a bed and into a tree, and gets mistaken for a monkey. Edward runs down an alley, and after seeing that Eric has caught up, he suggests they hide out in the panic room of their apartment. In the panic room, the brothers are trying to plan an escape route, and Edward is horrified when he discovers Eric is absent, but Eric was just at the fridge eating all the food. Edward decides that they need to escape Lakeside City as soon as possible, now that Principal Walker has taken over. They decide to pack lightly (Edward brings some pocket change, and Eric takes whatever food he has left), and they carjack Old Man Esmond's minivan that he spent his retirement funds on. Suddenly, it turns out that escaping won't be so easy, as Walker has set a bounty of $250,000 on the brothers to have them killed, and he has hired a hitman to murder them in cold blood. After an epic car chase through Lakeside City, they finally lose Edgar by driving across a drawbridge that is opening for The World's Slowest Tugboat Parade. Edgar takes this as a challenge, and successfully drives his car through the canal. Meanwhile, Walker constructs a wall around the city... The next day, the car breaks down at an interstate highway. Luckily, there is a service station nearby. When they enter the main building, they find it deserted, though there is a coupon for a nearby restaurant on the floor. They fight over who gets it, until Eric realizes that the coupon had expired in 1678, and the restaurant had closed soon after. Suddenly, Edward spots a car outside, but it's only a mirage. Then, they spot an abandoned camper van, and they decide to sleep in there for the night, but little do they know that they are trespassing on private property. Back in Lakeside, Walker has taken the mayor hostage, and has named himself Ruler of Lakeside, which he subsequently renames Walkerville. Various buildings are demolished to make way for nuclear power plants, including Avenue A Apartment. The next morning, the brothers are chased away from the camper van by an angry farmer, who is holding a shotgun. They come across a lush forest, and decide to seek shelter there. Meanwhile, Edgar arrives at the service station from earlier, and he examines a piece of hair left by Edward. Suddenly, an employee laughs at and mocks him for playing with dust. The scene immediately cuts to the aforementioned employee's grave, which says "He got the last laugh". In the forest, Eric decides to practice a wild bird call, though the awful noise produced by said call causes a mudslide, covering the brothers in mud. A nearby tourist mistakes the mud-covered brothers for Bigfoot, and takes a photo. The flash causes Edward to walk into a tree, knocking a beehive down. The bees chase Edward into another tree, knocking a hornets nest down. Edward loses the angry insects after diving into a bush, but this very bush is the home of a king wasp! Eric, still covered in mud, joins a clan of gorillas, and a lion attacks Edward over a box of Frosted Puffs. Later, Eric's attempt to start a campfire leads to the entire forest burning down. Meanwhile in Walkerville, pollution from the nuclear power plants has created a red smog around the city. Paul and Bill watch in tears as their respective restaurants are bulldozed in order to build another nuclear power plant. At the town hall, the citizens are lined up to get a small bite of a tortilla. Inside, Walker is gloating in victory, stating that he is unstoppable, and soon, he will expand his empire to other parts of the world. Meanwhile, Edgar arrives at the farm. He is greeted rather rudely by the farmer, who proceeds to mock his appearance. The scene cuts to him stuffing the farmer's body in the fridge. Elsewhere, the brothers approach a shady and unwelcoming city, and it happens to be nothing other than the town of Clinton Heights. Although he's aware of how physically weak he is, Edward enters a wrestling tournament and nearly wins the grand prize of $100,000 (since the other competitors were much weaker than him), but ultimately does not receive his prize as he did not sign the liability waiver with a no. 2 pencil. Meanwhile, Eric wanders into a dark alley, but gets surrounded by a street gang. He gets saved by sheer luck, since a truck driver (who is presumably drunk) runs the gang over. The gang leader weakly says that they only wanted to share their nachos with Eric. Then, the brothers spot a rather out of place and nice looking house, where they meet an old woman named Doris, who agrees to let them stay there for the night. However, unbeknownst to them, Doris has a deadly secret: she has a habit of taking in and killing strangers! Doris then goes into her kitchen to make some dinner for everybody. Edward uses the time he has to wander around the house, but he starts to get creeped out, stating "he's seen enough". Right before he can warn Eric, he goes into the guest room and he turns on the TV. Suddenly, it releases some incapacitation gas, and it succeeds in knocking Eric out. A couple of minutes pass by, and supper is prepared for everyone. However, Edward fears they ''may be Doris' supper. The brothers are served chicken potpie with a side of cookie dough for dessert - and since cookie dough is Eric's most favorite food, he wakes up just from its scent. While they are eating, Edward notices that Doris is eating some rice, rather than the chicken pot pie. Before he has time to ask Doris about this, Eric begins to feel sick and rushes into the bathroom to vomit. Before soon, the brothers have gone to bed. The guest room happens to be freezing cold, since the AC is running on full blast. Edward quietly exits the room and tries to find an Off switch for the AC, but runs into Doris in the hallway, who is carrying a butcher's knife. Edward asks what it's for, and Doris replies that "it's for putting people to sleep." Edward freaks out and dashes back into the guest room to alert Eric. Doris locks the door, but the brothers manage to escape by shattering a window, and then blocking it with a board, thus trapping Doris inside of her own guest room. After escaping Clinton Heights, Edward begins to lash out at Eric for getting them into this mess. Edward yells about how all of this is Eric's fault, how he would rather go back home to face the consequences thanks to him, and that he is nothing but a "background character" in Edward's life. This causes them to separate from each other. Edward eventually finds a place to sleep for the night, and ends up having several disturbing nightmares which manifest all of his worst fears. Eventually, Edward wakes up from this chain of nightmares and realizes that he has to apologize to Eric. Edward goes to the comfy spot that Eric has been sleeping at, and he tries to apologize to Eric, but in the words of Eric, "That feels like more of a 'sorry you feel that way' apology, and coming from me, that's saying a LOT." Overcome with guilt, Edward spends the rest of the day feeling even more sorry than before. He tries to cheer himself up and spend time by fishing with his bare hands, looking at beautiful views of nature, birdwatching, and dozens of others, but nothing seems to succeed. In fact, all of these plans backfire on him. That evening, as Eric is cooking his own stew, Edward delivers a more heartfelt apology. This causes Eric to burst into tears, and he also apologizes - for bringing both of them into all of this trouble and how they're on the run because their entire hometown wants them dead. He says Edward had every right to be harsh on him. They embrace each other, and Edward admits a mistake he's had all this time: he was running away from a huge problem and caused Eric to do the same. He says that they should return to Lakeside City as soon as possible, and Eric agrees with him. The brothers make their way to a junkyard, where they plan on grabbing some tools and making some sort of vehicular transport with them. Unfortunately, it turns out that this is the same place where Edgar is hiding from the police. Right when it looks like the brothers have found the proper contraptions to build a car, Edgar encounters them and monologues about how he's going to kill them "once and for all". Funnily enough, the monologue was so long and overly dramatic that Eric fell asleep midway through. Edgar takes out his trustworthy throwing knives, which the brothers dodge "at perfect timing". They scream and run for their lives, but suddenly, Edward remembers what he said about running from his problems, so he decides to fight back - with his brains. He tries with all of his might to make his way to the crane so he can grab Edgar with it, but soon enough, he gets cornered near a vat of acid. After an intense struggle of trying to get out of Edgar's grasp, Edgar tells Edward, "Well, kid, you're gonna die. All you've ever been was a kid runnin' from an issue that could've easily been solved. So why don't you say hi to Doris for me?". Since Edward is close to death by this point, he has no other choice but to resort to violence. He tells Edgar, "No. Why don't YOU say hi to Mac Donald for me?". This leaves Edgar confused, and Edward ends up exiting Edgar's chokehold. He then kicks Edgar into the vat of acid, and he falls into it. We see his entire body and flesh melting, thus killing him. The audience in the movie theater cheers as he dies. Now that one huge problem is out of the way, they still have to deal with the other one: returning to Lakeside and restoring order. Edward and Eric finish up with constructing a car, which they use to travel back home. After quite a long time, they finally reach it, where the new statue is being unveiled (which is actually the old one with the shattered pieces glued together, since they ran out of staples). However, it's pretty difficult to keep your eyes on the road when all of your hometown's familiar sights and sounds are gone - in simple terms: the brothers end up crashing into the statue. With the car now destroyed, Edward and Eric run in order to escape the angry mob. The chase leads them into the City Hall building, where The Mayor and the rest of the Lucky 6 are being held captive. After freeing them, The Lucky 6 reunites with each other and they fight off the bloodlusted crowd, but they end up getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of citizens. Edward, now close to dying, declares that they failed, and "what's coming to them is all worth it because it's my fault." Suddenly, Tony realizes this is the Edward he remembers, and some of the Lucky 6's other friends catch on as well. Everybody turns their attention to Walker, exactly like how they did at the beginning of the movie, but this time they're staring in anger. Walker nervously tries to "make it up for it" by offering Walker Wings at a discount, all before running and getting beaten to a pulp by every single citizen. At that moment, hordes of SWAT teams arrive, and in no time at all, they arrest Walker and serve him a lifetime sentence. Carver, Lola and Gurney are also arrested, and for the first time in history, we get to see Constantinos' genuine happiness. Everybody cheers, but then Edward excuses himself for "having to interrupt the happiness". He asks who will be the new principal now that the old one "is a deranged psycho being shipped off to the funny farm", and Mr. Goodman steps in, offering to take that role. Everybody cheers again. Mr. Goodman's first order as principal is, "Clean up this town", which everybody does. In no time flat, everybody is working together to restore Lakeside's former glory. During the middle of construction, Paul announces free pizza for everyone at his restaurant. As Paul throws a huge pizza party, we see every single character in the series (at the time, at least). We also see some moments that properly wrap things up, such as Blake apologizing to The Lucky 6. He tells them he "shouldn't have acted like a jerk", but the gang is already aware that he was a good guy this whole time. Blake lets out a sigh of relief, and thanks them as he hugs them. He also tells the gang he has been accepted into his dream school, where he'll be studying to become a doctor. The gang congratulates Blake and wishes him luck in his future life. We even get to see Bill of all people, being nice to his longtime rival Paul. The final scene shows the other members of The Lucky 6, as well as Paul, Oscar, and the 6's other friends, visiting Edward and Eric in the hospital. Edward tells them as soon as they get out from the hospital, they should spend the rest of their summer together because, verbatim, "There's not much time left to enjoy being kids. We should make this summer the best one ever." This statement is followed by Joey casually stating that it's actually the last day of summer, since they've been gone for over 2 months. Luckily, Edward manages to see the funny side and begins laughing, followed by everybody else. We get a nice "The End" title card, and the camera cuts to Jacob exiting the theater. He visits Andrew in prison to pay off his bail of $1 googolplex, but Andrew tells him to go away and never see him again - ever. Jacob walks away, and ends up getting caught by a keeper for "the worst animal shelter ever known to dog". As Jacob has karma biting him, Andrew is having the time of his life in prison, as the movie somehow happens to be playing in prison. The Warden comes in and asks Andrew what his last meal should be, but he's too engrossed in the movie to answer. The first portion of the credits begin. After that, The Warden transports Andrew to "a secret room with a comfortable chair" while he's still watching the movie. The door slams shut, and as Andrew finishes the movie, he starts to come to his senses. The camera pans out before we can see the flip being switched, and then we see the rest of the credits. The post-credits scene is The World's Slowest Tugboat Parade occurring; in fact, it has only barely commenced. The conductor interacts with the audience, but what he says depends on what version of the movie you're watching. After that, we see the Warner Bros. logo, as well as the Chatterbox Productions logo - with a copyright date of 2002 at the bottom if it - and the movie ends there. Transcript *See here Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Oscar, Service Station Employee, The Narrator, Wyatt, Skipper, Christian, himself *Josh Peck as Eric *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos, Mr. Goodman, Ollie, Aloysius, The Farmer and The Warden *Edward Felker as Stanley, Gordon, Luke, Igor, Abdul, Emile and Jacob the Dog *Heath Ledger as Edgar *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker, Mr. Rattlebag, Dr. Feelwell and Robert *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Dan Green as Dallas *Eric Stuart as Sebastian, Gurney and Frankie *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond and Snodgrass *John DiMaggio as Tony *Tress MacNellie as Diane *Frank Welker as Chip *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Jessica DiCicco as Lola *Dan Castellaneta as Floyd and Mr. Crawford *Jason Griffith as Travis *Clancy Brown as Bill *Grey DeLisle as Sierra Whitney, Peter, Cal, Noah, Buford and Larry all make silent cameo appearances. Although Mac Donald doesn't appear, he is mentioned by Edward. Development (WIP) Gary Sauls had always been interested in making a movie based on Edward and Eric, with the earliest interest dating back to the middle of 1999, when he expressed it during an interview. However, he promised himself that he would only start work on it after the series ended. Soon enough, Warner Bros. gave him an offer to begin production on it, and Sauls agreed to it. Development officially started in the middle of 2001, when Season 4 was just wrapping up production. Trivia *The movie's animation is a MAJOR improvement compared to the original series, as it is more fluid and colorful, has extremely detailed backgrounds, a wide variety of facial expressions, more prominent shading, and smooth character movements. *The movie first premiered on television on June 18, 2005 at 7:00 PM EST on The WB. The premiere successfully attracted 8.91 million viewers across the United States, making it the highest rated animated program on cable that year. *In an interview that was done not too long after the film released, Gary Sauls said, "Well, it's not explicitly stated since I don't like forcing morals into people's faces - because it's a cartoon at the end of the day, not an educational PSA from the 1980s - but a message that some people get from this movie are to never run away from your problems. And I like that. I like it a lot." *The live action shot of Lakeside City's skyline looks completely different in the movie, due to Sauls losing the original model. *Edward and Eric was the second Kids' WB series to get a theatrical movie. The first was ''Pokémon. The third and last was Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Each of Edward's nightmares have different art styles: paper cutouts, clay animation, puppets, cel animation, and the art style of your average death metal album. *The movie was supposed to be released on May 30, 2003, but was postponed in order to avoid competition with Finding Nemo. Category:Movies Category:Edward and Eric Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:The Edward and Eric Movie